shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Chabrol
Chabrol (シャブロル, Shaburoru) was the head of the royal scientists. Appearance Chabrol was a short, elderly man with white hair and a full beard. Personality Chabrol regards the safety of the world as a top priority, and was willing to let the gods take charge in dealing with Bahamut had Charioce XVII not insisted on dealing with the matter himself. He is very smart, as shown by his ability to study and decipher Martinet's notes. He also took charge in the maintenance of the ancient weapon Dromos, a feat Gabriel did not believe the humans could accomplish. Plot History When the royal steward discovered Martinet's secret room and Martinet's notes, he delivered them to Chabrol for studying. They discovered that Bahamut would return in Eibos in ten years time and Dromos was the only weapon that could kill the dragon.Virgin Soul Episode 22 Charioce XVII, who was informed of this, stole Dromos from the gods in hopes of using it against the dragon himself. Chabrol was given the task of overseeing Dromos's re-construction. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Chabrol is tending to Dromos underneath the labor camp, which is still incomplete and needs finishing. However, Charioce XVII has instigated a war with the gods by insisting they must take what he stole from them by force. Charioce is successful in utilizing the weapon and ending the war in his favor. Chabrol oversees the recharging of Dromos. There is doubt that it would be ready in time to deal with the threat once it arrives and Chabrol suggests letting the gods deal with the situation instead. Chabrol immediately apologizes for his remark when Charioce glares at him.Virgin Soul Episode 15 On the day of Bahamut's return, Chabrol, Charioce and the Onyx Task Force gather around Dromos in preparation for the upcoming battle. However, the location is infiltrated by Favaro and Nina, who wish to steal Charioce XVII's bracelet and prevent the king from using Dromos. Chabrol calmly tells Favaro why this is a bad idea and reveals Charioce's secret: Charioce intends to slay Bahamut himself and needs Dromos to do it. He urges the pair to let the king go and to his satisfaction, they do. Once Bahamut returns, Chabrol boards Charioce's ship and goes to where Bahamut is. The ship arrives at a battle between the gods and demons against the Onyx Task Force. When Charioce makes his entrance, Jeanne and Azazel board Charioce's ship, leading the Onyx Task Force to defend the king. Chabrol expresses annoyance that they intend to fight on the ship itself and wishes they didn't have to be so close. He also notices that the Onyx Task Force are at their limits and dissuades them from attacking the enemies, but his words fall on deaf ears. Fortunately for Charioce, the battle is halted by the death of Kaisar Lidfard, allowing Charioce to lure Bahamut back to Anatae where Dromos is and fulfill his mission. Power & Abilities This man presumably knew how to use high class magic spells, as the handling of Dromos was not considered a feat the humans could easily accomplish. His intellect enabled the humans to operate Dromos and obtain victory in two wars. Trivia * He is credited in Episode 15 as "The Archaeologist" while in Episode 22 and Episode 24 he is credited as "Chabrol (The Archaeologist)". **'Chabrol' is a French surname derived from the Old French word "chevre,", which derives in turn from the Latin "capra,", which means "goat." Chabrol was generally thought to have been an occupational name for a goatherd. * Charioce XVII often went back and forth between telling his secret and not. Ultimately, it was this man who revealed to Nina and Favaro what the king was planning. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Incomplete